1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to devices and methods for performing user-requested functions by using installed applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of the various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a function of taking still pictures or moving pictures with a camera, a voice recording function, a function of playing music files through a speaker system, and a function of displaying images or videos.
Some mobile terminals may include additional functions for playing games and some may be embodied as multimedia devices. In addition, due to the increasing popularity of smart phones and tablets, various applications have been developed and used. Therefore, there is a need for systems that enable users to easily and conveniently operate applications.